


Ice Cream

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz - Freeform, meet cute, nate is a disaster bi, too gay to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: We both reached for the last bowl of ice cream in the dining hall so I suggested we share it.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles:  
> I scream Ice cream  
> I cream  
> (See end notes for explanations.)
> 
>  
> 
> i have over 50 wips and serveral requests but here i am writing a random ficlet

Nate was having a terrible day. He slept through his alarm and didn’t have time for coffee before class, throwing on the first clothes he could find on the ground. He was late to class and didn’t notice until he arrived that he’d forgotten his textbook.

In his second class, Nate went up to give a presentation and tripped in front of the entire hall of fifty students.

He stayed after his final class for his professor’s office hours, where she tore apart his essay and made him feel like shit.

Now, Nate is standing in the entrance to the dining hall, breathing heavily and drenched in rainwater. He had run through the rain to make it before the food hours ended.

He speed walked to his usual table, shoes squeaking with every step, and dropped his backpack off by Amaya before getting into line.

He made it to the dessert section and was reaching for the last hot fudge sundae when a large hand bumped into his.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Take it, it’s yours.”

Nate looked up to find the most attractive man he’d ever seen. His smile was as bright as the sun, just what Nate needed on this rainy day. It took a few seconds for Nate to clear his head and respond, instead of just staring dumbly, mouth hanging open.

“Uhhh that’s fine. You can have it.”

“Please, I insist,” the man says, smile still in face.

“Maybe we can share,” Nate blurts out before thinking. Shit. He’s definitely overstepped some boundaries. He doesn’t even know this guy’s name.

Somehow, the grin on the other man’s face only grows.

“Sure! Where are you sitting?”

Nate leads the way back to where Amaya and Zari are sitting, leaning against each other. Nate plops down next to Jax and moves his backpack out of the way for the other man.

“Hey, I’m Ray,” the attractive man says, greeting everyone at the table.

“I’m Nate,” Nate says, then introduces each of his friends.

Nate works through his meal while Ray politely waits for him to finish before starting on the ice cream. Ray talks to Nate about his science classes, speaking animatedly. He’s clearly passionate. And he’s got brains. He seems interested when Nate talks about his history classes, and even puts up with Nate complaining about his proff, somehow managing to cheer him up and give him advice without discounting Nate’s frustration. Ray also gets along with Nate’s friends, and Nate can’t help but be absolutely smitten. Ray’s currently talking to Zari about some nerdy stuff that Nate doesn’t understand, and he zones out, happy to stare at Ray’s beautiful face.

“You’re drooling, Nathaniel,” Amaya whispers.

“Am not,” Nate says, wiping his face.

He ignores Amaya and tunes back into the conversation, totally charmed by how easily Ray fits into their group. He’s daydreaming about them now, so he shoves another spoonful of pasta into his mouth to avoid blurting out something stupid like-

“You’re hot.”

“Huh?” Ray whips his head toward Nate, a puzzled look on his face.

“Uh, this pasta. It’s hot.”

Any food that’s still available right before the cafeteria closes is definitely not hot. It’s not even warm. Ray shoots him a confused smile before returning to his conversation with Zari. 

Nate facepalms and avoids eye contact with Amaya. He can feel his face burning red.

A few minutes later, Nate has finished his food and is working up the courage to tell Ray he’s ready to split the ice cream now. It’s slightly melted but that just gives it the perfect level of soupiness.

Before Nate can say anything, Ray notices that he’s finished and grabs one of the spoons.

He digs in and Nate is too distracted by how happy Ray looks eating the ice cream to actually scoop some up for himself. It isn’t until Jax nudges him that Nate stops staring and takes a bite.

The ice cream is good, but Nate keeps thinking about how intimate this is and can’t really focus on the flavor.

Ray’s little moans of delight don’t help either.

After finishing up, everyone gathers their stuff and leaves the dining hall as a group. It seems to have stopped raining, much to Nate’s relief. Ray falls back a few steps to hang with Nate.

“So, I don’t want to step out of line or make any assumptions but... would you be interested in going out with me?” Ray asks nervously.

“Like... a date?”

“Yeah.”

“Like... romantically?”

“Well, yes.”

“The two of us?”

“Uh, sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Ray starts to quicken his pace but Nate grabs his arm.

“No. Wait. Shit. I just... I’m soaking wet and I’ve been drooling over you all night. After what a fool I’ve made of myself I didn’t think you could possibly want to go out with me. As if there was ever a chance in the first place. I mean, look at you.”

Ray ducks his head and blushes before looking back at Nate with a smile.

“You’re not so bad yourself, you know. I kinda like seeing you wet.”

A smirk takes over Nate’s face and Ray’s cheeks flush red as embarrassment takes over.

“Oh, no. I didn’t mean like that. I just meant- I mean, you look really cute and- oh god I should stop talking.”

Ray clamps his mouth shut and Nate chuckles. Who’s the mess now?

“Ray, I would love to go out on a date with you.”

Ray grins widely and they exchange numbers.

“I have to meet up with someone to study but uh, I’ll text you soon,” Ray says.

“Cool beans,” Nate says, because he’s the lamest person to ever walk the Earth.

Ray looks at him for a moment, then darts in to plant a chaste kiss on Nate’s cheek.

Nate smiles reflexively and Ray returns the smile before finally saying goodbye.

“Later gator,” Nate says and shoots him finger guns.

He watches Ray walk away and lets out a longing sigh, then turns to catch up with the rest of the group. They’ve all stopped a few feet away to watch Nate fail at being a human being. Amaya has an amused look on her face, Zari has an eyebrow raised, and Jax shakes his head.

“Really dude?” Jax asks, then turns off and starts walking. Nate thinks he hears something about ‘crazy white people.’

“Come on, big shot,” Amaya says, wrapping an arm around him. “Let’s get you home and dried off.”

“I think Nate’s gonna be wet for a while now that he’s met Ray,” Zari mutters.

Amaya attempts to scold her, but the smile on her face betrays her fondness. She grabs Zari’s hand and brings it to her mouth, kissing it softly. 

“Gross,” Nate says in mock disgust.

“Please, you and Ray are gonna be ten times worse.”

“I sure hope so,” Nate says with a sigh.

His phone buzzes and when he takes it out he’s got a text from Ray.

Nate grins as he types out a reply. Maybe today isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Nate has a bad day so he screams. Then he gets ice cream.
> 
> While getting ice cream, Nate meets a man who makes him cream his pants.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
